Vongola and Pregnant
by A phoenix patronus
Summary: XanxusxFem!Tsuna, DinoxFem!Hibari. Tsuna and her cloud guardian are pregnant...now what?
1. I'm PREGNANT!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**

**(XanxusxFem!Tsuna & Fem!HibarixDino.)**

Tsuna looked at the pregnancy test in shock. She sat on the floor of her bathroom, still not believing what she was seeing.

"T-There's no way…" She closed her eyes as the memories of that day came alive on her mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>So…We got an announcement!" Dino said, at the top of his lungs. He was really nervous. He hugged his girlfriend, Hibari Kyouya, while she tried to shake off the embrace. She didn't like PDA or anything that involved showing her feelings. Both Vongola and Cavallone famiglia were reunited together at a big hall. Tsuna was sitting around a table with the rest of her guardians. Everyone was glancing at the Bronco and the Cloud Guardian, which had made their relationship public by accident, a couple of months ago, when Ryohei accidentally discovered them in bed. Tsuna remembered that Hibari didn't spoke to anyone for a week or so, until she got the Sun Guardian beaten up and everything was cleared out, she had always been a tomboy. Tsuna looked at everyone, and her glance stood up at the Varia's boss, Xanxus, who was popping a vein in his forehead. He didn't really wanted to be there, and he was trying to rush Dino so he and the other Varia members could leave. Tsuna sighed, why did Xanxus had to always be like that?<em>

"_As you all know, Kyouya-chan and I have been dating for eight months already…and…umm…well…" He chuckled, unsure how to finish the rest of the sentence._

"_Continue." Hibari whispered, in her usual cold tone of voice._

"_Yes! Umm…What I am trying to say is that…umm…Kyouya-chan and I…" He mumbled the last words in a rush, and no one but Reborn, __who chocked in his espresso, __could hear._

"_Speak up, scum! We couldn't hear!" Xanxus was getting angry at Dino's clumsiness._

"_Xanxus-kun…"Tsuna started, with a nervous voice, trying to calm down the Varia boss._

"_WHAT THIS HERBVIVORE IS TRYING TO SAY IS THAT I AM PREGNANT!" Hibari finally exploded._

_And there was silence…A very long silence…_

…_until Reborn decided to spoke._

"_I was starting to wonder when it was going to happen! You two really took too long! So the Cavallone family has a new heir!" Reborn cheered, and everyone joyfully screamed in response. The families rose their glass and toasted for the birth of the soon-to-be boss. Everyone stood up and hugs and kisses were given to the happy couple (though I don't know if Hibari was happy with this or not.)_

_But Tsuna didn't stand up to congratulate Dino nor Hibari. She felt…strange. Sure, she was happy because of the good news, and really proud of Hibari, but the announcement made her feel…lonely. As difference from the rest of her famiglia, she was the only one who was still single. Hibari now had Dino, and they were going to have kids, Ryohei had married Hannah ages ago and they had 4 little boxers, Gokudera and Yamamoto were dating, Mukuro finally declared to Chrome and they were living happily ever after, Lambo had I pin and Reborn could have as many girls as he wanted! True, she liked her classmate, Sasagawa Kyoko long time ago, but she realized that they could never be together…_

"_What's will you, dame-Tsuna?" Her Katekyo asked. "Girl, you should be partying with Dino and Hibari. Can't you even be happy for your subordinates?"_

"_It's alright Reborn, I just…feel tired. This week has been tiresome. Don't worry about me and go with Bianchi already, she's trying to hit on you" She winked and Reborn left._

'_Maybe I should greet Dino-kun and Hibari-chan and then leave.' Tsuna thought and sighed again, but this time, Xanxus noticed. She stood up and approached the couple, who was talking with Iemitsu and Nana._

"…_and that's why you should never leave a kid alone in a bathtub!" Iemitsu said, cheerfully, while hugging Dino, who was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Tsuna almost drowned when she was playing in...__"_

"_Dad, shut up!" Tsuna interrupted and blushed. "Don't bother Dino-kun and Hibari-chan with those stories!"_

"_But you were such a cute little girl!" Iemitsu's eyes were shinning._

"_Mom…"Tsuna complained and Nana understood._

"_C'mon darling, I think we should go for some drinks." And of course, he couldn't say no to his beloved wife. They left, holding hands._

"_Sorry for that" Tsuna turned towards the couple, "my dad…"_

"_As expected from the herbivore's family" Hibari said._

"_Nee, Kyouya-chan, don't be rude." Dino laughed softly.  
><em>

"_You shut up too, or I'll bite you to death."_

"_You really aren't going to change ever, right?" Dino hugged Hibari, and she blushed slightly._

"_A-Anyways, congratulations! You should have told me sooner!" Tsuna smiled._

"_Yeah, we were trying to keep that as a surprise from everyone." Dino giggled. 'You expect me to believe that Hibari trying to surprise someone?' Tsuna kept her thoughts for herself._

"_T-Therefore, I'll be leaving. You should party on without me."_

"_Why? C'mon Tsuna! You should have more fun!" Dino complained._

"_Sorry, I'm really tired. I'll give you tons of presents later, ok?"_

"_But...__" Dino couldn't finish the sentence; Tsuna was already running away._

'_That was so rude from me!' Tsuna left, dashing to the exit. 'I'll apologize later, but now, I just want to shake that cheesy vibes off me'_

_Tsuna kept running through the corridors, trying to leave the place and go straight home. There shouldn't be a reason for her to feel that way…but, everyone made her feel so…lonely. She was already a 25-year-old woman, who still hasn't even had her first kiss. She was really Dame-Tsuna, after all. She had been always a clumsy girl, with a strange untamable hair, boy-like figure, and a sucker at school, always surrounded by a bunch of strange people; of course no one was going to ever date her. A couple of tears ran through her cheeks. Her sight was all blurry, and she hit something._

"_It hurts…S-Sorry." She apologized, and lifted up her face. "X-Xanxus-kun…?"_

"_Why are you crying, trash?" He asked, glaring at her._

"_S-Sorry I just…I just…Sorry!" She lifted up quickly and tried to run away, but Xanxus grabbed her by her hand. "P-Please let me go." She begged "I just want to leave."_

"_Why are you running, trash? Isn't your guardian the one who's pregnant? Shouldn't you be all happy or something?" His voice was harsh._

"_I-I know…T-That's why…I-I can't…" The sobbing couldn't let her finish the sentence._

"_Jeez, you really are a piece of trash." Xanxus hugged her, and she stood up in shock. What in the world was happening? Did Xanxus...was worried about her? Suddenly he looked at her and kissed her lips. His tongue melted her heart, and drew all the tears away._

"_Come with me." He said, pulling Tsuna by her arm. He opened a door, which had in it written bright letters 'JANITOR.' They entered the small closet and closed the door. He kissed her again at her neck and she shivered slightly._

"_X-Xanxus-kun…Let me go…S-Someone could…" She puffed._

"_No one's going to listen to us, they're too busy with the party…Don't worry" And he kept kissing her neck, teasing her ears, while he listened her sighing and let herself get carried away…_

* * *

><p>"T-There's no way in hell…I'm pregnant." She shivered and threw the test away, and closed her eyes once again. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" She yelled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Author: How was it? I have some good ideas for this fic and I've always loved Fem!Tsuna, and I've always wanted to see some DinoFem!Hibari. I will try to include 6996, 8059 and other pairings on it :D Please, REVIEW so I can use all your advice in my stories. Thanks for reading~)**


	2. You Alright?

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**

**(XanxusxFem!Tsuna & DinoxFem!Hibari)**

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Someone was at the door of her bathroom. "Judaimee, are you alright? I heard screams…" Gokudera freaked out.

"I-I'm alright, Gokudera-kun!" She lied "I just spilled a cream on the floor and fell…It's really nothing…" Tsuna tried to not to sound too nervous. "But don't worry, I already cleaned up."

"Oh, can I come in?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Um…S-Sure! The door is open…." Tsuna threw away the positive pregnancy test and tried to quickly calm down. Gokudera entered the bathroom in a rush and helped her to stand up.

"Judaimee, you look pale, are you sure you are alright?" He was really worried.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay…I'm just…umm…very hungry! I haven't eaten for hours" She improvised.

"Yeah you look kinda sick….dinner's ready anyways, I was on my way to telling Lambo and I pin when I heard you scream. I'm glad you're ok." He smiled, and both went to the kitchen.

'_What am I going to do now?' _Tsuna thought while Gokudera blabbered something about being more careful_. 'I can't tell Gokudera or anyone…I just need to tell Xanxus…Oh crap!' _She realized_ 'I need to tell Xanxus!'_

* * *

><p>After dinner, Tsuna went directly to her bedroom, being the first one to leave the table, which was very strange, since she and Reborn were always the last ones to go. She quickly reached her private phone, which she really didn't use, and she dialed the third number on the "Never Call" contact list. She waited a few seconds, until someone answered the phone.<p>

"~Kishishishi, how can I help you?" The known voice said.

"Belphegor?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, it's only you" He recognized the voice. _Of course_ he would. "Why are you calling?" He asked rudely; old habits never die.

"U-Um, may I speak with X-Xanxus?" She mumbled, trying to not to sound to desperate.

"The Boss's resting, what for?" Bel inquired.

"Shi…I just…really _need_ to talk with him!" Tsuna panicked.

"It can wait until tomorrow." Bel said back with a mean tone of voice. He didn't wanted any visits _or_ to wake Xanxus up.

"It _can't_!" She raised her voice a few tones higher. She suddenly got a blast of confidence from nowhere; if she didn't say it to him now she would never say it at all. "Go and wake up that bastard; I'll be there in an hour or two. Is it clear?"

"O-okay," Bel was surprised at her tone. She could get scary when she wanted to. "I-I'll tell him you're coming." And he hung up the phone.

'_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ She thought. '_How am I going to tell him I'm carrying his son?' _ She walked around nervously, trying to figure out some way to tell him.

"It wasn't _my_ fault anyways! _He_ was the one who took me! I didn't ask for it or something!" She stressed out; yelling with exasperation. "Well, fuck _him_! Fuck every man on this world! He…he has to endure it. It's not like it's the end of the world…right?" She asked to herself, passing from panic to depression. Who understands a pregnant woman, anyways? "It is…the end of the world." She whispered…

"Judaimee, Judaimee, are you alright? I heard you screaming again" Gokudera's worried voice penetrated though the door.

'_A-Anyways, they are waiting for me, and I have to go; it's not like I can escape from this.'_ She convinced herself, shaking slightly.

"G-Gokudera-kun, c'mon in, I have to ask you a favor…" She didn't even finished the sentence, when the Storm Guardian was already besides her.

"Anything you want, Judaimee!" He got all excited.

"Call…umm…Ryohei and…naah, never mind, just you and Ryohei. I want you to come with me to the Varia's HQ. There's something I need to talk with Xanxus, and I think you two would accompany me properly." Tsuna wasn't really sure about those two, but she wouldn't wake up Hibari, Yamamoto would be too difficult to hide the secret from, Lambo was probably sleeping and Mukuro...Well, it simply wouldn't work with him (or Chrome either.)

"OF COURSE JUDAIMEE, I WILL BE HONORED!" Gokudera almost screamed in joy, but still didn't like the idea of the Sun Guardian tagging along. "Why does the lawn-head have to come with us? I can protect properly you …"

"Yeah, I know, but I want two people to come with me, as usual." She seemed cautious. "We leave in an hour; call nii-san and get ready… oh, another thing Gokudera-kun, please, do _not_ tell anyone about this; I want to leave the mansion as silently as we can. Ok?"

"Yes, Judaimee!" His eyes brightened, as he thought of being the only one (besides Ryohei) that could help his dear boss.

* * *

><p>Tsuna entered the building as quickly as she could, without even taking the time to say hi to the Varia members.<p>

"Where's your boss?" She asked right away to Squalo, who was sitting in a couch, polishing a sword.

"Voooii!" He screamed. "What are you doing here?" Bel didn't told anyone about Tsuna's visit. She sighed.

"Where's Xanxus, Belphegor?" She asked, to the prince, who was sitting besides the other.

"He is…still sleeping…Hehe…" He tried to explain. "Why don't you-"

"I don't care! Just take me to his room!" She was getting mad, which slightly frightened Gokudera, who glanced at her strange behavior, but kept quiet. Ryohei's mind was somewhere else, so he didn't say anything.

Bel took them to his boss's room, followed by Squalo, who was wondering what was happening. He stopped at a certain door at the end of a long hallway, and Tsuna's beat started to fasten up. She was really going to do this, huh?

"Wait downstairs while I speak with him." She was getting scary. (Of course she would, since she was doing something that the usual Dame-Tsuna won't normally do.) "_All_ of you." she repeated, directing now to the Varia members.

"Oiii!" Squalo protested, but Ryohei and Gokudera took them away,as ordered.

Tsuna shivered, but entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author: How was it? Originally, in this chapter, we could see the conversation with Xanxus, but then it would be 4000 words long, and I don't want you to read that much XD. I'm putting all my effort on this story, since I've got a few ideas for it. Please READ AND REVIEW, it doesn't take too much. Thanks for reading it.)<strong>


	3. You're Going to be a Father

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**

**(Author: Welcome the OOCness of a pregnant woman :D Oh, btw, Ryohei is **_**not **_**OOC, it's just that Adult!Ryohei is a lot more mature ;))**

The room wasn't like Tsuna have pictured at all. It was messy, really messy. Bottles of red wine and white shirts were spread around the floor randomly. Xanxus was lying on a king-sized bed, sleeping naked without a care in the world. There were some tissues near the bed. _'Eww…'_ She thought. _'Why do men have to be always like that?'_ Trying to calm herself down, Tsuna carefully crossed the room, getting mad at all the trash that was in the room. To make matters worse, the man started snoring, and Tsuna popped a vein. _'Calm down Tsuna, calm down; don't let this trash to make you lose your nerves…'_ Any trace of Dame-Tsuna was now erased, leaving space to the angry Vongola Decimo, or even worse: a Pregnant Vongola Boss. When she reached Xanxus bed, she sighed and poked him.

"W-Wake up!" She ordered.

"Shut up…scum…" He mumbled, half asleep. "I'm tired…" And he went back to snoring.

"How did you called me, _scum?_" Tsuna's temper finally exploded, as she punched Xanxus.

"Sawada?" He screamed in rage, but as he saw the creepy aura around Tsuna, he lowered his voice. "What are _you_ doing _here…_scum_?_" He hesitated at the last word, not sure of the effects of it on the raged woman. They haven't really talked since _that_ happened.

"Ughh, what's with this room? It's so dirty and…eww…" She glanced at some magazines under the bed. "Ugh…And I thought Collonello was dirty."

Xanxus blushed and got angry at the comment, standing up. "It's _my _room, it's _my_ business."

"Oh my god! At least could you put some clothes on!" She said turning her head to the opposite direction, trying to not to puke. Xanxus looked down and quickly took a pillow to cover his private parts. Could the situation get any worse?

"I'm pretty sure you're not here to scold me!" He said with sarcasm.

'_Oh shit! I almost forgot what I came here for.'_ Tsuna panicked, her mood quickly changed again to Dame-Tsuna.

"O-Oh…yeah…I-I came here to talk to you…" She mumbled, in a rush.

"Speak up, scum; you're wasting my precious sleep." Xanxus was recovering his confidence as he saw Tsuna going to his usual scared self.

Tsuna took air and sighed deeply and tried not to run away as her knees trembled.

"Spit it! I don't have all the night!" He rushed her.

"W-Well, d-do you remember what happened…umm…at D-Dino and Hibari's party…?" She mumbled.

He blushed, staring away. Why she would bring up _that_ subject? "Yeah…continue…"

"W-Well…umm…yeah…umm…The issue is that…umm…you know…we did _that_…and…" She tried not to panic and Xanxus looked at her with a horrified look. _'And…?'_ he thought, trying to not to make assumptions.

"Well…I…I-I am… I AM PREGNANT, OKAY? She said, almost (actually) screaming. "You're going to be a father!"

"What?" He mumbled, feeling dizzy.

"What you just heard! I'm having your baby!"

And then, Xanxus passed out.

Yes_, he, Xanxus, passed out._

And Tsuna panicked. She rushed over him, trying to wake Xanxus up.

"Xanxus, are you ok?" She yelled, but he didn't responded. "W-Wake up, Xanxus…Xanxus…!" She checked up his pulse, but didn't felt anything. "Oh lord…I _killed_ him! His little heart couldn't resist it at all!_" _She stood up, slowly getting away from the body. "I…I have to run…" She panicked.

She walked towards the door, trying to leave the place as nothing happened, but as soon as she opened the door, Gokudera, Squalo and Ryohei fell down, facing the floor.

"J-Judaimee! What does this idiot has done to you?" Gokudera screamed in rage. "I'm going to kill that bastard…!"

"Voooii!" Squalo screamed, raging. "Touch him and I'll slash you in a half! What you've done Vongola?" He screamed and Tsuna shivered.

"Were you three…eavesdropping? I told you guys to wait for me downstairs!" She raged. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_, what she was going to do _now?_

"Gokudera, Tsuna, calm down guys, relax." Her Sun Guardian said. He didn't looked as amused as the other two; in fact, he looked really…calm, _extremely_ calm, like if he was expecting it or something. "Now, Tsuna, do you mind explaining us what we just heard?"

* * *

><p>"Idiot!" Squalo yelled to Xanxus, who was now awake. Tsuna have already told the story to her Sun and Storm Guardians, as well to Squalo and the other Varia members, who had gathered together at the commotion in their boss's room.<p>

"Kishishishi~ so, after all, Boss has a heart...Or, at least, sex appeal." Bel laughed. "I think I'm going to be…uncle Bel? I like that." He smiled, but Tsuna feared the baby could be similar to the blond.

"Yeah, like if boss could be a dad." Mammon added. "He is probably killing the baby anyways…"

"What?" Tsuna screamed in rage. What did the mist Arcobaleno had just said? _Killing her baby?_ Tsuna stood up with her gloves on and punched Mammon. "_What did you just said? Killing my baby?"_

"Whoa…Tsuna, calm down!" Ryohei said, pulling Tsuna back; she was willing to kill Mammon. How he could dare to even think of murdering him or her?

"But she is right!" Gokudera said. He was also mad. "How he can even think we are going to touch Judaimee's precious baby? You should shut up, Arcobaleno!" He pulled out his bombs, threatening the Varia member.

"But Mammon-kun has a point." Lussuria added, bringing the attention back to him. "What are you going to do with the little shrimp?"

"Voooii…who can assure us that baby is Boss's?" Squalo said. He suddenly looked like one of those overprotective TV mothers who just can't accept their baby screwed up. "That _bitch_ probably screwed a lot of guys and now wants to entrust the creature to us!"

Before Tsuna could say anything, Ryohei, who now looked to her like an older brother or something, defended her. "Wait a moment, Squalo. I know Tsuna for a long time now and I can promise you she is not capable of something like that."

"A-Anyways!" Lussuria continued. "Tsuna, are you going to keep the baby?"

"O-Of course!" Tsuna rushed. _Of course_ she was going to keep him or her. It was _her_ baby. "But." She turned to Xanxus. "What do you think, Xanxus? It is also your child."

Everyone turned to the man, expecting him to rage about the kid or something, but surprisingly, he looked…serious.

"I…We…should keep it, Tsuna." He finally said, in a whisper. His expression was…weird. Tsuna's senses told her that something was wrong, but she supposed it was because of all the shocks they had in one night.

"Wait, Boss!" Squalo interrupted again. "At least you should make it a paternity test or…"

"Silence, scum; It's my son." (He sounded so sure it was going to be a boy.) "I _know_ it is_ my_ kid."

That stopped Squalo, Mammon and everyone else's comments, and there was a strange silence for a moment.

"A-Anyways, we…should leave. It's late I hope no one at the HQ has noticed that we are missing…" Tsuna mumbled uncomfortably, it had been a long night.

"Yeah..." Ryohei was tired also. He threw something to Gokudera "Octopus-head, you drive."

"S-Shuddup, lawn-head!" Gokudera raged. "Let's go, Judaimee!"

* * *

><p>"Jeez, what a long night..." Gokudera said, while lying in Tsuna's bed, covering his face with a pillow. "Your bed is so much softer that Yamamoto's…" He complained, like every time he entered the brunette's room.<p>

"Gokudera, stop doing that. It is Tsuna's bed!" Ryohei said, entering the room. Surprisingly, no one was expecting them to come back home.

"Looks like no one has noticed our missing…." Tsuna sighed, drinking a glass of milk. Suddenly, she felt like drinking it. "Hey guys don't tell anyone else about this…"

"Yeah…but I suppose Hanna and the kids had_ extremely_ noticed my disappearance…Gokudera, get out of Tsuna's bed! She needs to rest and you are messing it!"

"Blah, blah, blah…Anyways, I'm going to my room. I hope my baseball idiot is already asleep; I don't want to explain him that Judaimee…"

"That Judaimee what?" said a high-pitched, usual but terrifying voice. The big, black eyes looked to Tsuna and the others.

"Hiiiiii, Reborn!" Tsuna squealed.

"Ciaossu, Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei…" He didn't look…happy at all. "Tsuna, do you mind explaining to me what this is?" Reborn waved the pregnancy test on his hand.

"Shit" the three young people said in unison.

**(Asdfghjkl; sorry for taking so long to publish this chapter! I was on exams and…and…you understand, right? Thanks so much for the reviews; each time I read them, I work harder to bring you the best I can! I love you guys! As for the story, this is just getting started. Oh, and, as always, READ & REVIEW~!)**


	4. Ciaossu, Idiot Tsuna

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**

"Explain yourselves NOW." Reborn said, pointing a bazooka-Leon towards Tsuna. "What is this, Dame-Tsuna?" He asked his student, throwing the pregnancy test towards her.

"Reborn, please, EXTREMELY calm down…" Ryohei started, but he received a glare from the hitman. "This isn't…as bad as it looks like…"

"As _bad as it looks like_ you say? First, Dame-Tsuna acts weird all dinner, then she sneaks out of the mansion with you two to the Varia's HQ and tried to no one to notice? Seriously? The house has cameras all over it; _of course_ someone would notice your absence!" He paused a moment to watch the young people shake in fear. "I came to your bedroom to look for you and I found the pregnancy test on the garbage. You told _them_ and not _me?" _Reborn sure was angry. Not at Tsuna being pregnant, she was a grown woman and she took her decisions; he was angry at her…for not telling him first?_ 'Seriously...he's worse than a child...'_ The Vongola Boss thought. She bent down, apologizing.

"S-Sorry for not telling you, Reborn, I-I panicked and, and…" Tsuna trailed off.

"Jeez… Don't cry Dame-Tsuna" The baby said. Leon changed into his chameleon shape again, and approached Tsuna, with a worried look on its eyes. "I didn't mean to say to you guys all those mean things, I think…after all those years, I've gotten attached to you, and to see you were pregnant… It was somehow a shock, and well, you really _were _behaving strange while we were eating…"

Tsuna looked at her Katekyo with watery eyes and hugged him. He could be a sadistic baby who tortured her for years, but he really cared about her. "I'm…sorry…for…not…telling you…Reborn…"

"Yeah, don't get all emotional on me, Dame-Tsuna." He pushed her away, but she was smiling. So he really _did_ care about her. "Anyways, that doesn't solve the problem. Who's the father, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Um…well…heh…Xanxus…" Tsuna mumbled. Reborn facepalmed and kicked the girl (not as hard as usual, of course.)

"I thought…you had…better taste; you really _are_ Dame-Tsuna after all…" He sighed. "Do you mind explaining me how _that_ happened? Oh, and Gokudera, could you get me a cup of espresso and an aspirin?"

"Sure, Reborn-san." said the Storm Guardian, giggling at the request.

* * *

><p>"…and that's all." She finished. Tsuna had actually told every single detail to Reborn, who listened to her like no one had until now.<p>

"Hmm…Well, at least the baby will be a nice boss, with both parents having Sky Flames and with Xanxus' Wrath Flame…"

"R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera said.

"Yeah, Reborn, don't say things like that!" Tsuna added.

"Just saying, just saying…" He slurped another slip of the coffee. He had already 3 cups that kept him from falling asleep. "Well, having a baby is not going to be easy Tsuna, since you already made your mind to keep it; at least you have all the support of your famiglia and friends, and, of course, me." He sighed. "But I can't assure you about Xanxus…who knows what's going on in that guy's mind right now…"

"Yeah, I know…" Tsuna also sighed, worried. She only hoped he wouldn't go mad or something and kill her _or _the baby. "A-Anyways, Reborn, what you were doing on my room?" She inquired. "It is unusual from you to _sneak_ in someone else's garbage…"

"Oh, right! I wanted to talk with you about something important, and about your were strange behavior at dinner…" He explained. "I looked in your bathroom, since I couldn't found you in your room. And then I stepped on the pregnancy test, which you didn't throw in the garbage, you threw it _near _the garbage."

"Oh that explains a lot. And what did you needed to talk with me?"

"Oh yeah, about that…" Reborn started, but someone interrupted him

"So there you are guys! Ha ha, don't ever worry me like that again!" A known, calm voice said.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said in surprise.

"Yo, Tsuna! I've been searching you, since this guy still hasn't come to bed from his 'walk.' I was worried, ya' know…" He said, pointing to Gokudera, who was blushing.

"Y-You shouldn't worry, idiot!" The Storm Guardian responded.

"But I was! You know what time is it already? And I thought we were going to…"

"S-Shuddup!" Gokudera's face was now deeply red.

"I think we all should go to sleep." Ryohei suggested. "We've got a lot of things to do tomorrow, starting with taking Sawada to a doctor. Actually, I know one who's really good with this stuff."

"Huh, a doctor? Is Tsuna sick?" The Rain Guardian asked.

"Gokudera, could you explain him? I think I've already told this story a hundred times…" Tsuna laid her head on the table.

"Yeah Boss, you should rest. Come with me, air-head." The Storm Guardian pulled his lover away.

"I'm also going; Hanna is probably going to kill me…and sure Bianchi is going to kill _you_, Kid." Ryohei added, but the Arcobaleno was already asleep. The Sun Guardian took him on his arms. "I will put him in his bed, go and rest, Tsuna."

"Okay, thank-you, Nii-san."

"Oh no, Tsuna, thanks to you, for having enough trust with me with this thing, heh."

It had been a really agitated night. Tsuna went to her bed, just after that. She had promised to tell everything to Reborn from now onwards as well as Reborn promised to support Tsuna whenever she needed it.

'_I wonder who Nii-san will call to be my doctor...What would Reborn was going to tell me? I should…ask him…tomorrow…I think it is important for me to know…and I also…have to…call Xan…xus…' _She dozed off, sleep invading her body... She was really tired; there were too many emotions for one night.

'_Beep, beep, beep!'_ Her alarm clock announced. It was already morning, and she had lost a night of sleep.

"Shit…" She said, and took her clock and threw it though the window, which activated the alarm system in the house. _'God…please, kill me…' _She silently begged, as she heard a loud siren and a lot of people yelling in the hallways…

* * *

><p>"I…will…bite…you…to…death…" Hibari managed to said, between sniffs. This was the first time on her life Hibari was crying. And Dino was <em>sure <em>panicking.

"Kyouya-chan, why are you crying, dear?" He asked, imploring with his eyes to her to stop. The Cloud Guardian had been crying for an hour so, and her lover didn't know what to do, being the clumsy idiot he was when his men weren't around.

"I…am…not…crying…herbivore…I'm…just...Sweating…from…my…WAAAH!" She yelled, tears now flowing harder. Thought the Cavallone Boss had plenty of experience fighting, he actually had zero with women, and we could say Hibari was his first kiss and stuff (that could explain why she was pregnant right now…)

"Please, dear! Tell me what's wrong?" He worried. "Are you in pain? Is something wrong with the baby? Are you sick?"

"I…I…I want…" She sniffed, drying her tears with a tissue,

"Yes?" Her boyfriend listened carefully.

"I…want…I WANT TO BITE YOU TO DEATH, HERBVIVORE." She punched Dino with one of her tonfas, which were pulled out of nowhere as usual. It seemed that Tsuna's Cloud Guardian was having…emotional changes?

"WHERE IS THE MOCHI? I WANT MOCHI NOW!" She growled. Dino looked at her with pledging eyes. _'What…?' _The poor Mafioso cried, silently wondering why she was like that._ '...Cravings?' _The Bronco asked to himself.

"Romario!" He yelled.

"Y-Yes, sir?" The man appeared at the door a few seconds later. Hibari threw at him one of his tonfas. Luckily, the man could dodge it.

"Bring mochi now, please!" He screamed, as Hibari kept crying and throwing things randomly.

"Mochi, sir?" The older man asked in confusion.

"JUST BRING IT!" The pregnant girl and her scared man yelled in unison.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Romario went running to bring the mochi from who knows where, as his boss dodged the attacks from his girl. _'I just hope their baby is normal…'_ he wished.

**(****Author: You know, originally, the main characters of this story were Tsuna and Hibari, so I think I should write more often about the Cloud Guardian. And asdfghjkl; thanks so much for the reviews w you don't know how happy I get when I receive them :D If you have any suggestions for this story, just tell me and I sure will consider them. Talking about suggestions, do you guys know who could be a nice doctor for Tsuna? See ya' guys later and as always,**** READ AND REVIEW. )**


	5. Doctor's Appointment

**(Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! and bla, bla, bla…)**

"Jeez…" Tsuna sighed, in the shower. She closed her eyes for the shampoo. '_At least I can have some peace in my bath…' _But, of course she won't have any peace, being a mafia boss.

'Knock, knock!' Someone almost broke the door with those energetic knockings…Probably Ryohei, the girl thought. "Tsuna, are you...No, Reborn!" And the hitman broke the door with a sole kick.

"Was that even necessary?" Gokudera said, to the smirking hitman. "J-Judaimee!" He said, blushing.

"Arghh!" Tsuna yelled, covering herself with a towel. "What were you thinking? Don't you even knock?"

"We knocked, but you were taking too long, Dame-Tsuna." He smiled, pointing a green gun to her. "Move. You've got 3 seconds before I shoot you."

"Hiiiiii!"

* * *

><p>The room was white. And cold. Tsuna's Rain (Gokudera had told Yamamoto the other night, and he had took the news like everything else in life: with a soft and fresh laugh), Storm and Sun Guardians were in the waiting room. Her home tutor and Xanxus were with her, in the doctor's office, waiting for him. The door suddenly opened and the man standing there fell down.<p>

"Is that…Shamal?" Tsuna said, for her disappointment. Ryohei could have done so much better. "Is he…drunk?"

"Hey, scum! Wake up!" Xanxus ordered, crossing his arms in his chest.

"Little lady…" The man mumbled. "_Hic!_ Oh, Vongola! _Hic!_"

"D-Doctor S-Shamal…" She smiled nervously.

"W-What brings you here, dear lady?_ Hic!_" He managed to stand up, but he fell again and passed out.

"R-Reborn, I think we should look for another doctor…" Tsuna mumbled.

"He's fine, Dame-Tsuna." He said, with his fedora's shadow covering his eyes. A petite nurse and tall man appeared at the door.

"Oh my god, Doctor, not again…" The nurse said. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Sawada, I will pull this idiot out of here…"

"Oh don't worry, we know him…" Tsuna laughed nervously. The nurse looked at the girl and walked out. "Seriously Reborn, what was Nii-chan thinking? I expected someone…I don't know, better." She whispered.

"What are you talking about? Shamal was my doctor at my birth! He is a nice doctor." He smirked under his fedora.

"Wake up, scum! Attend my…um…attend her!" Xanxus ordered, pulling out his gun.

"My, my….Let's see…." Shamal woke up, and took some papers from his desk. "I see you're coming for a check out…What's the problem?"

Tsuna and Xanxus shared an awkward. "Um…yeah…it's just that...yeah, that."

"Oh!" Shamal understood at the moment both of them blushed deeply.

"Good work Xanxus!" He said, hugging the other, who shoved him off.

"Just. Check. Her. Out. Scum." He ordered, and Shamal turned pale.

"Put this on, Vongola. There's a bathroom."

* * *

><p>"Open your legs."<p>

"No."

"Open your legs, Sawada."

"No."

"Dame-Tsuna, open your legs now! Shamal needs to check you."

"No."

"Hurry up scum. I don't have all day."

"Don't call me like that, and no."

"Jeez, then there's no point you coming here."

Tsuna paled and sighed. She slowly opened her legs. She shivered when Shamal started checking her out.

"Don't worry; this is just part of the routine. After this we will proceed with the ultrasound and see the uterus..."

Tears started to fall from her face, as she felt reality down her spine. To her, this was still a dream; everything seemed like a dream. Yet, there she was. She sniffed and took her tutor's hand.

"Thanks for being with me, Reborn."

"Don't cry, Dame-Tsuna. You always cry."

Xanxus silently watched the scene._ 'They are very attached to each other; I guess…Who cares about trash anyways?'_ He thought. He may not admit it, but deep down on his cold heart, something new to him was growing…feelings could it be?

* * *

><p>"This is…weird." Shamal said, looking at the screen.<p>

"W-What is it?" The Sky Guardian worried.

"Nothing, it's just…oh well, I guess it's just this old machine, or…" He whispered, trying to understand.

"What are you talking about, scum? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Xanxus pointed his gun again to the man.

"No need for that. It's just…well…maybe I should stop drinking that much…Reborn, look at that. What is _that_?" He scratched the back of his neck. The hitman looked at the screen, not believing his eyes.

"Is that…a Dying Will?" He blinked.

A small Sky Flame shined from a little spot, fiercely. It was small, but it really did shine.

"Is this…normal?" The hitman glanced at the doctor.

"Well, since when anything in the Vongola famiglia has been normal, heh?" He looked at the screen again, scratching his 3 day beard. "Well, for two Sky Attribute people to have kids…I think you two are the first ones."

"B-But, what about Vongola Ottavo, she also had children, right?"

"Yes, but it was with a man with either another flame or outside the family…I don't really know what's going to happen with this little fella' here, please try to understand I'm just a doctor..."

"And what we're supposed to do now?" Tsuna and Xanxus yelled to the poor man.

"I guess…we should start by being extra careful with you, we still don't know what that baby can do with those flames. And I should check you more often than usual…" Shamal took a paper and wrote some things on it. "It would be nice to have a doctor at home with you, Vongola. Of course, not me, I'm too busy for that… And I think that's all. Come whenever you feel sick." He added.

"Thank-you, Shamal." Reborn waved goodbye to the man.

"Be careful with her, Reborn."

**(Author: Thanks for the reviews! Shamal was a nice doctor for Tsuna, but I didn't wanted to use him_ because of reason_s XD. Now that he is here, Tsuna will have a different (and better) labor than planned. I was thinking to use Nowaki, from JR or someone else but, this isn't a crossover, heh. Sorry for taking so long, I have good ideas for this but I don't know how to connect each other. Is there any manual out there called 'How to Write a Pregnancy Fanfic?' if it is, someone please PM me. A-Anyways, no one in my family has ever been pregnant so, um, I'll tag along with Wikipedia, 16 & Pregnant and my Mom. As always, ****READ & REVIEW~****)**


	6. I'll Be There For You, Boss

**(Author: I don't own KHR! just this story's plot.)**

"Dad, I need to talk with you." Tsuna said, over the phone to his father.

"What is it, Tsu-chan?" Iemitsu said while giggling. He was definitely with Nana; Tsuna could hear her laughter on the back.

"Um…it's not something we can talk by phone…I need to see you, Dad…" The Vongola Decimo tried to keep her voice as calm as she could. Ryohei was taking her hand. Yamamoto was hugging Gokudera, both watching as Tsuna spoke. Reborn was sound asleep on the couch, with a small bubble coming out from his nose.

"Oh, really? Well, I'll try to be there in three days…it's something involving, you know, _us?_" He asked, his voice suddenly getting on work tone.

"Yes…and no." She tried to explain.

"It is a bad thing?"

"I…guess not. At least I _hope_ so." She mumbled. Even thought her father couldn't see her, he could feel she was blushing deeply.

"A-Alright, Tsu-chan. I'll be there as soon as I can. Your mother says 'Hi'"

"Send her my greetings; see ya' dad." Tsuna hung up quickly. She looked at her guardians.

"Well, you'll tell him in three days. Who else is on the list?" Yamamoto asked, lifting his head from the Storm Guardian's shoulder.

"I guess…Mukuro and Chrome, Hibari, Dino-san, Collonello and Lal…Of course Kyoko and Haru. The Varia members know already, and I've already told Lambo and I-Pin. They were happy. Lambo even said he was going to be 'Uncle Lambo,' heh." Tsuna scratched the back of her head, looking absently at her sleeping Katekyo.

"When are you going to tell them, Judaimee?" Gokudera asked.

"Someday I guess…" She sighed. Telling everyone was troublesome. She had thought of doing the same thing as Dino and Hibari, to gather everyone in a room and say it, but it would be troublesome to have all her subordinates in a room with Xanxus; they could kill him or vice versa. Besides, it wouldn't be a great idea to have Mukuro and Hibari in the same room.

"Well, I Chrome is going to visit us tonight; we have nothing to worry about her. She is…she. The only one I worry about is Mukuro; I hope he doesn't try to possess the baby or something."

Tsuna shivered at the idea.

"Don't worry! We are here to extremely protect you, Tsuna!" Her Sun Guardian laughed, as well as Yamamoto.

"Yeah, actually I will worry more about what's going to do Mukuro with Hibari's baby. Those two aren't in good terms…they never were."

"Yeah I don't think Hibari-chan is going to let Mukuro to touch her baby…it's just unlikely." Tsuna closed her eyes, trying not to panic. _'Two babies…oh my god…'_

* * *

><p>"Boss…" Chrome whispered, awkwardly hugging Tsuna. "It's so nice to see you…" She said politely.<p>

"C-Chrome-chan! I missed you so much!" Tsuna laughed softly, halfheartedly, while looking at her Mist Guardian. "Are you eating well? How is everyone being with you?"

"We are alright, boss." Chrome's lips drew a tiny smile.

The girls were on Tsuna's office, having a cup of tea. Even though it was a nice reunion after a long time, Tsuna couldn't be fully happy; she still had the baby issues on her mind. Her mind was dwelling on how everything was going to be from now on… She looked as she was going to cry. Chrome noticed.

"B-Boss?" Chrome asked. After all those years, she had gotten very sharp with people's emotions, and Tsuna wasn't really trying to hide her nuisance. "Boss, are you alright? I think you are worried about something…" Her voice faded and she blushed slightly. "Sorry, is none of my business to ask personal stuff…Sorry if I troubled you."

Tsuna smiled. "I'm sorry I've worried you." Tsuna looked though the window, absent minded. "Actually, there is something I want to talk to you, Chrome-chan." She sighed, and started talking about everything that had happened the past few days. Chrome listened carefully to Tsuna's story. Frustration tears came out of her face as she told it. She wanted so badly to wake up and to see all this mess was only a bad dream. She still wasn't ready to be a mom yet and she probably was never going to be, being the clumsy, stupid girl she was. She could barely even take care of herself. And Xanxus wasn't the most reliable dad in history. Tsuna sobbed, like when she and Reborn had gone to Tsuna's check out with the doctor together. Tsuna regretted so badly to have done that with Xanxus, she really did. There was silence when the Vongola Decimo finished talking; her face was tired, really tired.

Chrome stood up and sat besides Tsuna and looked at her, with kindness in her eyes. She hugged her.

She understood her. She wasn't a mother, and she was probably never going to be one, but she could feel Tsuna's stress and heartache. Chrome hugged her, and Tsuna buried her face on her lap, finally letting go of all that anger and frustration beneath her. She sobbed very hard, and she felt better. Chrome stood quiet, gently touching Tsuna's back. She smiled when she cleaned up her tears. They didn't say anything, there was no need. Chrome understood Tsuna, and everyone else wasn't blaming anything on her; they were supporting her. The Mist Guardian hugged again her beloved boss. They stood like that a few moments, and then Chrome broke the silence.

"I'll be here for you, boss, don't worry please. Everything's gonna be alright." She smiled.

Tsuna felt relieved. She trusted her Mist Guardian. An inexplicable bond started to grow beneath the both girls. Pregnancy always brought families together.

**(Author: I have always pictured Chrome and Tsuna as bfs, so be prepared :D Thanks so much to everyone who is supporting this story. I hope you're enjoying it. As always, ****Read & Review :****3)**


	7. Are You Taking Some Responsibility?

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**

"_Voooii, trash!"_

"What is it?" Xanxus said, waking up from his sleep. "You know I don't want to be disturbed from my rest, scum."

"Kishishishi, the funny thing, boss, is that you actually woke up." Bel added.

"Hmmm…" Xanxus crossed his arms in his chest. "Speak."

"What are you going to do about Sawada and the kid?" Squalo asked.

"That's not your business, scum." He answered; a vein popping in his forehead.

"_It is_ my business." Squalo scream, ragging. "Your fucking decisions affect us."

Xanxus didn't want to answer the question; he just turned around and was about to leave when Squalo pulled his arm.

"Let me go, scum." He said, coldly, glaring at the silver haired.

"Boss…" Fran started, looking emotionless at his boss.

"You owe us some answers." Levi stated, looking at the floor.

"SHUT UP!" Xanxus yelled, and the room went silent. "I don't have to explain-"

"Voooii, you think you don't?" Squalo asked. "It seems that Sawada called her father and she's gonna tell him she's carrying _your_ child! Take responsibility, asshole! It's your fucking kid!"

Silence again, this time, colder. Squalo had finally said what everyone was thinking. Mammon finally spoke.

"Are going to acknowledge that kid as yours?"

"…Yes." He finally said. Squalo loosened the grip and let him go.

A sigh of relief came out of everyone's chest.

* * *

><p>"Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled and tackled the Cavallone boss.<p>

"Hello, Tsuna-chan." He responded, with that warm smile of his. "How're you doing?"

"Fine…I guess?" She mumbled and smiled half heartily. She was still hugging the blond when she felt a metallic and awful pain at the back of her head.

"The herbivore is mine. Don't touch him so freely." Her cloud guardian asked. She and Dino-san were living together and Tsuna haven't seen her in a while. A tiny belly was making room in her body. Reborn worried a little bit when Tsuna fell in the floor by the impact.

"Hiiiiii! H-Hibari-san! Waah, your belly is showing up!" said Dame-Tsuna, forgetting the pain.

"I know Tsuna-chan! Isn't she cute?" Dino said, while smiling like an idiot. Hibari blushed and put the tonfas wherever she always puts them. "I can't wait to see if it's going to be a girl or a boy~!"

"Me either" Tsuna smiled and looked at her guardian and 'brother.' "Guys…I called you for a reason."

"What would that be?" Dino asked, putting a serious face.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"I thought you had better taste." Hibari stated, drinking a bit of her mango tea. She had the most awkward yet delicious pregnant craves.* Dino was quiet, as in shock or something. Gokudera was also there, he had just returned from dealing with some issues.<p>

"Jeez, he's the same idiot as always." Reborn said, slapping him to wake him up.

"Sorry Tsuna, Reborn…it's just…Didn't Xanxus hate you or something?" He asked. Dino, you're an idiot.

Tsuna looked down and thought a lot before answering, "I…thought that two…what he would see in an idiotic girl like me, heh? I've been wondering that since that day, you know…"

Reborn came closer and… (softly) slapped her. She let her childish scream out.

"Reborn, what was that for?"

"Dame-Tsuna, it's not time to be asking that kind of stupid questions!" He turned, not looking at her face. He had the same questions as his student on his mind. '_What's going on in Xanxus' mind anyways? What's he going to do about the kid?" _He wondered.

"R-Reborn's right Tsuna, you have everyone's support so don't worry." Dino said, and took a cookie from the table and took a bite. "At least don't worry about _that."_ He said, and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera asked.

"Well, the same thing I said to Hibari-chan here, there's going to be other families…or people who want to get rid of the baby and the mother."

"W-What?" Tsuna panicked. She certainly hasn't thought about that.

"People who disagree…or people who want the Vongola to end…They're going to try stuff in order to harm you, Tsuna."

"Just like what Xanxus did to the other Vongola X candidates… Don't worry Tsuna, if anyone tries to harm you, I'll kill them." He said with all his will.

"Calm down Gokudera, I don't think anyone's going to mess with Vongola the Tenth and her Guardians." Dino said, reassuringly. But Tsuna was already in panic.

'_Harm my baby…my kid…Is there anyone in the world capable of such a cruel thing?'_ She thought.

**(Author: Hello people! It's been a quite long time since update, right? I went on a writer's block. It's hard for me to write because my inspiration comes when I shower and then I go off to school…But don't worry, I'm going to finish this with my dying will. Thanks for everyone who has been following this story, and, as always, ****Read and Review****)**

**(*Pregnant Craves: I do not know if I have used that right. I know how to say it in my language and google translator won't help me much either. PM me if I have used it the wrong way :P)**


	8. What Are You Doing Here?

**I thought it might be good for all of us for me to make a time line, about Tsuna's and Hibari's pregnancy… I'm not going to put dates but…you know…here it is.**

**-**_**Dino and Hibari's baby shower/telling everyone:**_** Hibari has two months. Tsuna xxx with Xanxus.**

**-**_**Tsuna discovers she's pregnant:**_** Hibari's three months so Tsuna is 1 month. That night, she tells Xanxus he's going to be daddy Xanxus. Reborn discovers the pregnancy, etc, etc…**

**-**_**Doctor's visit:**_** They go to Shamal for Tsuna's check up. They see the baby has a dying will (WTF) "Be careful with her".**

**-One week later, **_**Tsuna asks her father to come. He will arrive in three days**_**. That night, she talks with Chrome about it…This brings the girls together.**

**-(**_**Day one until Iemitsu comes) Dino and Kyouya come**_**. Tsuna explains the situation to them. **

**That was the timeline…whoaaa I haven't written that much;; we proceed for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The room was really cold. A white haired guy with a light blue haired girl clinging to him was talking with his comrades about what they should do. The news was spreading around like fire: the Vongola Decimo was carrying a kid. Byakuran took a bunch of marshmallows and ate them.<p>

"So, Tsunayoshi is carrying a child? I didn't expect it from her!" He said after he finished munching.

"It's not only her, Byakuran-sama; it's also her cloud guardian." A long, green haired man said.

"Huh? Hibari Kyouya? With whom…?" He inquired. He bit another marshmallow.

"Dino Cavallone. And Sawada's…lover or, whatever, the kid's father is Xanxus." He answered. Byakuran spit the sweet.

"Oh, really? I thought those hated each other…This sounds like one of those American TV soap operas or something…" He took another marshmallow. "Hmm…what's important now is that Tsunayoshi's child would be the Vongola Undecimo…if we could get rid of hers and Kyouya's kid…"

"The Vongola would have no future." Daisy finished the sentence. Everyone in the room grinned, and Bluebell chuckled. Actually, almost everyone.

"As if we could!" Zakuro said. "The Vongola headquarters are right now the safest place on Earth. Even Byakuran-sama with his White Dragon wouldn't get a little close to it."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT BYAKURAN-SAMA IS WEAK YOU IDIOT..." Bluebell started, but her boss shut her up with a hand movement.

"I must admit," he said with a calm voice, "that it would be troublesome for us to get to Tsuna-chan…"

"Now that I remember, they said something funny about the Vongola's Decimo pregnancy," Kikyo added, dragging everyone's attention to him. "They said that the kid's Dying Will was so immense that even in its state you could see it."

Everyone kept quiet until Byakuran spoke.

"If that's true… what would happen if we just adopt the kid and make him our ally? We could be the most powerful famiglia… even more powerful than the times with the First Generation."

"Should we visit them when the child is born" Bluebell asked.

"We should." Byakuran smiled.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sneezed.<p>

"Are you alright, Judaimee?" Gokudera asked, "Are you sick?"

"It's nothing, Gokudera-kun. I guess someone's talking behind my back, heh." She responded. "Ughh…Reborn?"

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Why are we doing this?" She muttered.

Reborn had put her in a strict pregnancy exercising program. She sat on the huge blue ball.

"To keep you in shape, idiot; now, begin." He commanded, pointing a gun to Tsuna.

Just when Tsuna was about to complain more, he heard someone entering the room. And it was pretty much of a surprise.

"…Excuse me?" Xanxus didn't really know how to handle this. Besides the doctor's appointments, he hadn't really talked to Tsuna after she went to tell her the news. And he wasn't the brightest thing when it came to feelings.

Tsuna's mood, as changeable as it was, went on its 'tough girl' mode.

"Do you have any business in here?" She asked, in a lower tone of voice. "If not, then please go out. We don't have anything to talk about." She was surprised. Did scary Tsuna just say that? Reborn lifted a brow in question.

"May I have a word with you, sc-"He stopped at the last word when everyone in the room glanced at him. "…Decimo?"

'That's weird.' Reborn thought. 'Xanxus not being a douche.'

"Everybody, go out." The Hitman ordered.

"I'm not leaving Judaimee alone with that-"Reborn shut Gokudera pointing a Leon transformed in a bazooka at him. Everyone quietly nodded and left.

"So?" She asked.

He kept quiet for a few minutes, not sure how to say this.

"I think… I've been…irresponsible. With this whole situation. With you and… the child." He began.

"_Your _child." She corrected.

"Well… what is done is done." He continued. "And I… believe that, in order for the kid to not to be a piece of…" Tsuna glanced and crossed her arms. "Well… I think I'm going to take more care of your person and the child." He hesitated. "At least for the time being."

Did he really just say that?

Did he just…say that he wanted to take some responsibilities?

"No." She said firmly.

"That's good because- Wait what?!"

"No. You're just a douche who got me pregnant and I'm not letting you ruin my child's temper. He will not become a heartless mercenary like you!" Tsuna said, in a rude tone.

"ME?! A MERCENARY?! And what could you be, huh? You've got blood running through your hands too, scum!" Some scars were starting to be more noticeable on his face.

"But you've killed for pleasure! For revenge! For childish manners! I've only killed because I needed to, not because I wanted to!" She yelled, pushing Xanxus.

"I don't need a little trash to nag me around for what's good and what's not. You've made the Vongola a bunch of little bitches who can't do anything by themselves!" He pushed Tsuna too, hard.

And she entered in her Dying Will mode.

**(A/N: I'm trying to finish this as soon as can. But its hard. I'm sorry if its OCC and it doesn't follow the manga (OR THE ANIME ;;) Thanks to everyone reading this. Read & Review)**


End file.
